ALWAYS with You
by MyPALisMyPen
Summary: Richonne one shots and short stories of life, love, family, and angst. Stories will mainly be Mature and Explicit. Rick and Michonne centric with other characters from TWD included. Hope everyone enjoys. I welcome feedback. This is my first time ever writing FF. I do not own the rights to any characters or have any affiliations with the walking dead show or comics :)
1. Chapter 1

It had been quite some time now since that night...the night the herd took over the Alexandria Safe Zone and Carl lost his eye.

As weeks passed Carl began to heal and the residents of the ASZ began to regroup and live as one united family under the leadership of Rick Grimes.

Days would never be as smooth or easy as it once was before the dead walked amongst the was life now and provisions, plans, ways to survive and even thrive had to be made. If the truth be told, Rick felt more days at ease in the prison with his small group of survivors than he now did being in charge of so many people with very limited fighting and survival skills in the ASZ. Still in all, life began to have a sense or normalacy as he settled into domestic life with his kids and Michonne.

Rick was always amazed at just how lucky he was that Michonne had chosen him. She chose him to be her partner, co-parent, leader of the community, confidant and lover. Long before that night when Rick gave Michonne her mints on the sofa he already knew that he'd never be able to truly live a life of true happiness or love without this woman by his side. Tonight he watched from the hallway near the stairs as Michonne cleaned Carl's bandage and spoke to him about the latest comic book he and Enid were reading. Rick didn't mean to eavesdrop but he couldn't help but to stop and be thankful to whatever powers that be for bringing this beautiful fierce warrior to the prison gate so long ago and into his life. She was a true samurai goddess... a mother to his kids and the key to his heart. Michonne came into Ricks life and resurrected his heart at a time when the world itself literally had began to decay.

Rick watched as Carl mumbled something while blushing and Michonne pat his shoulders as she spoke to the boy with a bit of a chuckle. Rick couldn't make out every word and didn't want to be caught eaves dropping by Michonne because he knew she would tease him for weeks about him being a hovering old man or something so he didn't move closer to the door or make his presence known yet..he heard Michonne say, "that's how I knew your dad had feelings for me". Carl stood listening very intently as Michonne beamed with pride as they continued their conversation with smiles. He looked at the boys long dark brown hair and slender build and began to realize that his son was growing up right before his eyes.

Rick decided that he should let them continue their private moment and walked past the door as quietly as possible to peak in Judith's room to check on her. Rick entered the room and saw that his baby girl looked freshly freshly bathed and she was snuggled under her blankets fast asleep in her crib. He noticed Judith's, "Good Night Moon" book was still half open face down in the rocking chair and figured out that Michonne must have just put Judy down for bed after reading to her.

Again, Rick found himself smiling and internally feeling gratitude toward the love of his life for the little things that she brought into the life of him and his children. Rick had a long day organizing the plans to expand and patch the wall with Tobin as well as rescheduling tower guard duty since both Sasha and Maggie were now pregnant. Although he was mainly just wanted to hit the bed and cuddle with Michonne he instantly felt that familiar tinge of warmth in his stomach when he heard the shower water on in his and Michonnes bathroom. He peaked in Carl's room to tell the teenager goodnight only to see that Carl was in bed with large head phones on and didn't hear him greet him from the door. "Geesh... teenagers" Rick said to himself as he seemed to have a little more pep in his tired step as he drugged in his muddy cowboy boots toward his bedroom.

Upon entering the room he saw that Michonne had placed a set of towels near the night stand for him. Michonne knew that he would probably be tired after a day of planning and scheduling. More mentally than physically and she thought he'd like a nice warm shower to relax before bed. Michonne had just finished brushing her teeth and entered the shower just as she heard movement come from the bedroom. "Babe? Is that you?" She called out. "Yeah Chonne...I'm home" Rick said as he removed his boots and the remainder of his clothes and entered the bathroom. Michonne had missed him all day long and hearing his southern drawl say her name in only the way Rick Grimes could always seem to make her smile without knowing. She had been off work duty today and her constibale shift was covered by Glenn. This occasion was rare so she spent the day doing house duties, crafts with the kids, and painting with the water colors and items Rick found at the old art studio on his last run with Heath and Daryl.

Michonne was almost finished bathing when Rick entered the shower with her. She looked at his tired beautiful blue eyes and felt so much admiration for this sometimes unhinged yet gentle, protective, and loving man of hers. He always provided and did what was needed to help everyone in the ASZ live as convenient and safe as possible inside the walls.

"Hey" was all he said as he leaned into her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Michonne gently smiled and ask him, "how was your day Grimes?" She began to wash the soap off of her body with the hot water cascading down from their large shower head.

Rick couldn't help but notice how delicious Michonne looked as the soapy suds slide down her dark and glowing skin. He answered her saying, "My day was long...I assembled a grounds crew for the east expansion and decided that it's time to let Nicholas run an entire crew, he's come a long way since when we first arrived here." Michonne just nodded her head as she started to feel that swirl in the pit of her intimate lady parts when she looked at her tired and weary lover begin to bathe. Rick saw her gawking and he couldn't help but blush a bit while grinning. He blurted out

"you're insastiable women." Michonne laughed and poked him saying "what!? I can't help it if my sexy sheriff boyfriend is naked with me and talking expansion and survival plans when I've missed him all day...it turned me on." Rick smirked and again he felt both happy and blessed to have this woman as his lover and life partner. Rick moved under the shower head to cleanse himself as he looked over at Michonnes toned and smooth thighs. Their eyes locked and Rick felt his cock start to rise immediately. Rick moved them both u set the cascading shower water and wrapped his arms around her waist as he rubbed circles on her lower back. Michonne started to feel her wetness mix with the shower water just as Rick moved some of her locs to the side and began to nibble on the area just under her ear. He placed his hands lower and began to squeeze her plump ass. Michonnes ass was always one of the many physical things that Rick loved about his muse. He often had to suppress the urge to want to quickly sneak away and taste her during the middle of their shift or even right before group meetings.

Here in the shower with his lover softly moaning was one of the moments he'd always wanted to simply freeze in time. Rick cupped Michonnes face and sloppily slid his tongue up her neck and jaw area until he reached the most favorite part...her mouth. He kissed her passionately as their tongues slithered across each others and Michonne began to run her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck. Rick dropped to his knees and looked up at her as he began to lightly pinch and massage her erect dark nipples in his hands. Rick looked up at her as if he was a man so hungry with lust and need that the wetness began to roll down Michonnes leg as she knew what was coming next. Rick used one of his hands to open her glistening folds as the other hand continued to fondle her breast. Ricks mouth began to water as he stuck the flat of his tongue into her honey pot and placed several long and even strokes to Michonnes clit. He couldn't look up at her anymore because she began to writhe and moan breathlessly...Rick knew that if he watched her beautifully become undone in his mouth he'd no doubt shoot his load right then and there on the shower floor. Rick sucked and snaked his tongue inside of Michonnes pussy with true skill. She leaned back against the shower wall while cursing and moaning from the way Ricks wet pink tongue pleasured her. Rick was as hard as steel as he drank the sweet nectar from Michonnes sopping wet cunt.

Rick was always a fan of oral sex, but in his previous relationship with Lori it usually seemed rushed because Lori felt as though intercourse was mainly the way they should physically manifest their feelings when making love. He never talked enough for her so she somehow thought their lovemaking should make up for their lack of communication. However, with Michonne...Rick was always given free range when pleasuring and pleasing her. To him, this woman was so deserving of communication, love, passion, pleasure, and so so much more.

Michonne looked down and saw the top of Ricks thick curly hair bobbing forward while eating her out as if she was the sweetest peach he'd ever tasted in all of Georgia. Michonne could feel the pressure start to build and she masked her scream by taking one of Ricks hand from massaging her breast and placed two of his digits in her mouth sucking them fully into her mouth. Instantly, Rick moaned as he nibbled on her clit and stuffed his face further into her chocolate mound. Rick was in control until Michonne sucked his fingers with her plump lips causing a groan of hunger to radiated from his throat. He continued to eat her pussy...licking inside the creases of her lower lips as her honey began to run down the side of his mouth. Rick couldn't get enough of this woman and he swiftly inserted two fingers on his free hand into michonnes wet center as he suckled and lapped up her juices. He removed his fingers from her mouth and began to stroke his thick pink cock as she bucked forward and moaned incoherently. Michonne was now almost riding his tongue and face while in a standing position. Rick felt himself small beads of pre cum form at the head of his penis as he stroked his steely member.

Michonne could feel the damn within starting to break. Soon she was cursing, bucking, and grasping a handful of Ricks wet curls as her orgasm came crashing over her. Rick felt a gushing wave of michonnes cum run into his mouth as her orgasm hit her. He took both of his hands and placed them around her rear steadying her as she rode and rocked her orgasm out fully into his awaiting mouth.

Rick felt just as sated as Michonne looked when he rose from his kneeling position and the water began to turn cold. They both smiled while Rick wiped his beard which was covered in her juices with the back of his hand. Michonnes breathing began to normalize so she reached to shut off the water. She then leaned in toward Rick feeling the head of his long dick press against her stomach and kissed him gently while holding on to his rugged hips.

They both exited the shower drying off rather quickly. Michonne sauntered behind Rick while entering the bedroom. They were both still fully naked. Again Michonne gawked at him admiring his cute taut pale ass. Rick turned around to sit on the bed Michonne was on him with a look of pure desire and lust in her chestnut eyes. Her skin was still gleaming from their shower fun and it was the most erotic thing Rick had ever seen.

She was on top on him and he lay back as she began to circle the swollen head of his penis between her slender fingers while kissing all over his mouth, face, neck, and even trailing a bit further to quickly and seductively lick his nipples. He looked down at her in he could feel the pre cum oozing from his tip. Michonne then straddled him and placed the flat of her palms on his broad and battle scared chest.

They stared lovingly into each other's eyes as she sat atop him bare... skin to skin. Michonne had known for some time now that this brave and often conflicted beautiful man and his kids were her saving grace. The love she felt for him was nothing words nor poems nor time could ever grasp or stop. She leaned forward passionately kissing his swollen lips and rising to insert his thick penis inside of her.

When Rick dick entered her pussy he felt her walls adjust to the girth of his manhood as Michonne rose up and down. She rode him slowly and seductively. Her pussy began to take him in fully as she rode and bounced on his dick. Rick gripped Michonnes hips as the pleasure from his lover riding his cock made him grunt and curse. Michonne relinquished control of their lovemaking for a moment while Rick gripped her hips and guided her movements on his dick.

Michonne shifted...removing Ricks hands from her hips and placing them above his head flat on the sheets while intertwining their fingers. Michonne began to ride him fast as her pussy started to pulsate. It wasn't long before another wave of pleasure hit Michonne and her cream spread all over Ricks penis. Michonne didn't allow her orgasm to stop or hinder her movements. Tonight she wanted to show Rick how grateful she was the he was not only her lover but also a leader and true protector of those he loved. Michonne whispered a trembly toned, "I love you Rick Grimes" into the air of their dimly lit bedroom.

This declaration along with the feeling caused by michonnes orgasm made Rick moan and blurt out things that he wasn't even sure came from him. Her juices slipped down his penis all the way to his tight and heavy ball sac. When she didn't stop or slow her movements Rick swiftly sat up kissing and rubbing her nipples as she continued to hump and ride on his dick. Her orgasm milked his cock and he felt his cum rise up his shaft as they kissed and made love. He grunted as his seed burst out of his cock spurting into her hot pussy.

Together they slowed their movements as he fell back onto the bed. Michonne lay atop him lightly coated in sweet and fully sated. He gently strummed her lower back for a few minutes before she slowly slid him from inside of her. She felt some of his semen trickle down her inner thigh as she rose from the bed.

Rick was too tired from their activities and the day as a whole to fully stand so he just slide under the covers while Michonne wobbly walked over to close their bedroom window then getting into bed. Rick spooned her while nestling his face into her neck and locs. He whispered, "I love you more than words Chonne...thank you." She smiled to herself and snuggled up a little closer to him as they both drifted off to sleep.

Yikes! I'm not sure how that went :/ I'll be writing another one shot soon. It may be shorter than this one. Hope you enjoyed it! Richonne is everything!


	2. Chapter 2

ALWAYS with you

CHAPTER 2

On a snowy December morning Michonne leapt from the bed at the crack of dawn and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before immediately emptying her stomachs contents into the bowl. Rick was barely fully awake when he felt her jump up...  
he dashed to the bathroom right behind her. The morning sickness had finally began. Rick held her hair and pat her head with a towel trying to do any small gestures possible to comfort her. It wasn't long before Carl tapped on Rick and Michonnes bedroom  
door asking if everything was ok. He must have heard the commotion and went to check on his parents. Rick assured him through the door that everything was okay and that Michonne was feeling a little under the weather. Rick told Carl that it would  
be a big help if he got Judith up and dressed for her day while he finished tending to Michonne and took a shower. The teenager hesitated a bit, but he agreed and groggily headed back down the hall.

Once Michonne was finished brushing her teeth for the fifth time, she came out of the bathroom to see see that her sexy Alexandria Safe Zone constable was fully dressed and looking hot as usual with his freshly washed curls. Michonne was still half dressed  
in her short thigh length tights and tank top as she sauntered over and hugged him from behind. Rick finished fastening his watch as Michonne clung to him making him feel relaxed and happy. He turned around while still in her arms quickly kissing  
her forehead and embracing her. They stood in that spot for a few minutes just hugging and enjoying the peaceful moment together inside their bedroom tucked safely away within the walls of the ASZ.

Michonne gently sighed and said, "I think it's time to let every one know that a Little Grimes is on the way soon...starting with Carl." Rick looked down and tucked one of her locs behind her ear while admiring how beautiful she was even after having  
a rough morning. He gazed into her wide chestnut orbs and knew that with Michonne his heart was as complete as it had ever been. Rick would go to the end of the earth and back to protect her, their children, and their unborn child. No one would ever  
understand the love he had for this fierce and sexy warrior. He'd kill, fight, and even die protecting his family without any doubt and in any moment.

Rick and Michonne decided that they should tell Carl about the baby tonight during dinner. It would be a plus that Michonne was making one of his favorite spaghetti and meatball dishes which in itself was usually reserved for a special occasion. Although  
things like meat were still a luxury in this apocalyptic world, Michonne thought that it was okay to sometimes use big portions of meat all at once to spoil her ever-growing and way too often hormonal and hungry teenage boy. Tonight seemed like the  
perfect occasion to use some of the meat they got from Maggie in a recent trade with hilltop to fix Carl's favorite dish while breaking the news to him that he'd be having a new sibling this summer.

Rick and Michonne said their good byes. He looked so sexy in his uniform and Michonne couldn't help herself so she lightly swatted his butt as he left the room walking with his signature bow legged gait. Rick looked back, winked, and headed downstairs.  
He was in a bit of a hurry since he was already about 10 minutes late for his meeting with Eugene to discuss the location of an old factory filled with items Eugene needed for bullet making and other things the residents of the ASZ needed that you  
could no longer scavenge or buy. Rick greeted his kids and quickly explained to Carl that Michonne would be down shortly to tend to Judy. He also told Carl that he needed him to be home tonight for dinner and that he'd have to hang out with his friends  
this weekend because he needed him home on time. Rick pat the teen on the shoulder and grabbed an apple from the counter. Before heading out the door Rick tickled Judith and kissed her sticky cheek as she finished her breakfast. His schedule was fairly  
light today consisting of meetings, planning runs, and supervising throughout the community so he'd be inside the walls all day.

Michonne finished showering and headed down stairs in her favorite powder blue robe to get the kids off to school. As soon as her foot hit the last step she heard Judy squeal with happiness upon noticing her presence. Michonne walked up to the toddler  
grabbing a cloth to wipe her sticky hands and chin before picking her up from the high chair and squeezing her in a big hug. Michonne swiped two of Judys apples slices that hadn't been dipped in honey and popped them in her mouth. The fruit was sweet  
and Michonne felt much better than she did this morning as her stomach growled and rumbled for more food. Carl noticed that Michonne looked rather well to say that less than an hour ago he heard her wrenching in the bathroom and his father told him  
that she was ill. He shrugged it off, finished his breakfast, and started to pack his bag for school.

Michonne heard a knock at the front door and headed to the front room with Judith on her hip. She grabbed the babies bag while bundling her up in her pink coat and Minnie Mouse gloves as Carol waited patiently at the door for her favorite toddler. Michonne  
opened the door greeting Carol and handing over the toddler. Michonne leaned out of the door kissing Judith saying, "bye my little ladybug." The toddler clung to Carols neck and waved to Michonne as they headed down the porch.

Michonne turned back inside the house as soon as Carl walked up heading to the door and reaching for the knob. "Hold on mister...Come here." He turned around hesitantly and Michonne looked over him up and down to make sure he was properly dressed for  
the cold even though he was only walking a few blocks down to Tara & Denise's garage for school. She ruffled his long brown hair, straightened his bandage below his brow, grabbed a winter cap from the coat rack and handed it to him. Carl frowned  
but he knew better than to oppose Michonne when she was in mama bear mode...plus he didn't want to upset her since she had been feeling ill this morning. He took the hat and mustered up a half smile. She thanked him for helping with Judith this morning  
while ushering him out of the door. She didn't have time to eat since she still needed to get dressed and begin her day weapons training and teaching self defense classes to the new residents of the ASZ.

It was late afternoon when Michonne started feeling a bit unbalanced and dizzy. She told Morgan that she needed to run home for something and asked him to take over for awhile. Michonne taught class on the newly rebuilt east section of the ASZ and as  
soon as the frigid weather hit her cheeks she began to regret having to walk to the far side of the community where they lived to grab some food and rest for a moment.

Although danger no longer loomed on a daily basis and they were all one family within the safe zone...old habits die hard and Michonne felt herself reaching back touching her katana just to make sure it was in the holster. She made it about 2 blocks before  
she started to really feel light headed. She decided that she'd just stop to rest in one of the newly renovated and unoccupied homes toward the back of the ASZ. When Michonne entered the quiet home, she began to remember how cautious and almost pessimistic  
Rick and many of their atlanta group were when they first arrived at Alexandria. Looking around this beautiful home Michonne began to wonder about the people who would one day occupy this residence. What would they think or feel once they were accepted  
into the community? Would Alexandria continue to expand and flourish for generations to come?

Michonne felt a small smile creep across her face as shook her head and remembered having to literally knock some sense into Rick shortly after they settled into Alexandria. The old ASZ leader Deanna had appointed them to the position of constable and  
Rick had somewhat lost his way for a short time after their arrival. As she often did, Michonne thought about those faithful words Deanna had said to her the day the herd took over the ASZ. "Someday this pain will be useful to you." Michonne felt  
her stomach growl. She rummaged through the kitchen cabinets in the home finding some snacks and bottled water. She thought it would be best to eat and relax for a few on the sofa inside the home before heading back. Realizing that she was now eating  
for two and having little to no breakfast this morning was probably the reason why she felt bad after having an intense training session today. Being a mother was one of Michonnes greatest joy and she couldn't wait to bring a new human into this world  
with Rick. Her thoughts slightly shifted and she began to think about her beautiful baby boy, Andre Anthony. Her "Peanut", as she would affectionately call him had a smile that could light up even the darkest of days. Her heart would forever have  
a piece which could not be fully mended that housed the love and memories of her precious son. Michonne smiled softly to herself while remembering his the way his eyes would light up when he laughed. She had just finished eating when she heard footsteps  
scurrying and thumping near the back door. She jumped up grabbing her weapon and scanning back of the house only to see the door swing open with a wide eyed Rick looking frantically around the room.

Immediately she sheathed her katana and said, "Ummm...Hi there officer is everything ok?" in a rather rather comical tone. She could see Ricks shoulders relax as he calmed himself and walked over to her in the front room of the home. Rick felt relief  
wash over him upon finding Michonne. He walked up to her and didn't say a word, he just cupped her face and kissed her-deeply pressing his lips entirely over hers. He removed his mouth just as she began to kiss him back. Rick took a step back while  
still holding her face and looking into her eyes. Those ocean blue eyes looked down at her filled with so much love and Michonne swore that she felt his heart beat slowing down and beginning to match her own.

Rick realized that he'd been holding his breath, staring, and ignoring her question. Again he stepped back disconnecting their contact which left Michonne looking at him with a somewhat confused expression. He began to speak, "I stopped by weapons training  
to check on you and you weren't there. Knowing what happened this morning and all I...well, Morgan told me you said that you needed to head home over 40 minutes ago for something and hadn't returned. He also said that you looked a bit flushed like  
you were about to faint or something." Rick felt a little embarrassed by how silly it was of him to panic so quickly so he he looked down as he finished speaking. "I got to the house and couldn't find you so I panicked. I'm sorry...it's just that  
I don't know. With what happened to Lor...I mean Carl and Judith's mom...I just...you know, never mind. You're here...you're okay. How are you feeling?''

As soon as Rick finished talking she grabbed his beautifully rugged waist and hugged him tightly. They embraced quietly for a minute when she looked up and said, "hey Grimes there's no need to worry you're stuck with me for the long haul...or should I  
say us" briefly looking down to her abdomen and winking in an attempt to lighten the mood. Rick gave her a genuine smile and again he asked her if she was feeling ok. Michonne actually had began to feel better after relaxing and eating a few minutes  
after entering the home. She told Rick that she hadn't realized that she'd been gone for that long. Michonne just figured that she must have lost track of time thinking about Andre, Deanna, and life.

Michonne thought that it was time to head home and Rick accompanied her. During their walk they both decided that they should take off the rest of the day so that Michonne could rest a bit and begin to prepare dinner. Michonne assured Rick that she didn't  
need him to stay inside with her the last few hours of the work day but he insisted...saying that Abe and Tobin had the construction plans covered for the remainder of the afternoon. She finally gave in when she looked at those deep blue eyes of his  
that still showed a tiny hint of worry. They were going to tell Carl about her pregnancy tonight so she wanted to have everything already prepared for when him and Judith got home in a few hours. She didn't mind having Rick around to help her prepare  
for tonight. He would have to help in the cleaning or setting the table duties because if he helped or attempted to touch her spaghetti sauce while she was cooking he would be sleeping on the couch for a week. Her sexy sheriff could do many things  
but both her and the kids knew that cooking definitely was not his strong area.

They walked home together in the frigid northern community hand in hand finally reaching their porch just as the snow began to fall. Rick once again made sure that Michonne was feeling okay before he left to tell Daryl and Tobin that he had found her.  
They had all been searching the empty homes and abandon areas just outside of the ASZ when he found out that she was briefly missing. Michonne was feeling better both physically and mentally after reminiscing about Andre and thinking of the love she  
had for Rick and their family. She knew that he was truly the love of her life and soul mate in every sense of the word. They were so in sync that she did not doubt that he could have sensed something wrong with her that made he feel the need to stop  
by the training class to check on her this afternoon. Rick and the kids would always be more than enough to guide her through the darkest and most rough days in this uncertain new world. They had brought her back.

Michonne ran a warm bubble bath for herself and decided she had time to relax and eat a sandwich before preparing tonight's meal. She almost felt 100% back to normal after having a bite to eat and relaxing. Michonne heard Rick enter the bedroom when she  
was half way done with her bath. She exited the bathroom a few minutes later only to find Rick lightly snoring with his legs half off of the bed. When Rick came back home he wanted to Michonne her some space so he sat on her side of the bed waiting  
for her to finish, not realizing that he was tired and after a few minutes he drifted to sleep.

Michonnes gazed over his tired face as he slept still fully dressed in his uniform and her heart began to swell with love. She smiled and noticed that he did at least take off his constable work jacket before passing out on the bed. Rick was a true provider,  
leader, and hard worker who often got lost in his need to save and protect someone in order to feel or connect in the past. Although he was sometimes flawed, he was a genuinely caring and loyal lover who above all valued and looked at Michonne as  
his equal and full co parent in all areas of their life. Michonne had accepted Rick into her heart and life regardless of his flaws. She always did her best to never judge him even when he got over protective or a bit unhinged. Michonne didn't know  
that her love for Rick could grow any stronger until she thought of their unborn child and the joy she felt about becoming a mother again. She couldn't ask for a better father for her unborn child than this man who'd love and protect them with everything  
in him. Michonne got dressed as quietly as possible trying not to wake Rick. She was almost finished putting lotion on her hands when she heard him moving to sit up on the side of the bed.

Michonne walked over to him and stood between his legs as he nestled his head into her stomach. Rick apologized for falling asleep and lifted slowly lifted Michonnes shirt exposing her lightly swelling stomach. He said, "mommy always calls daddy an old  
man but I gotta get some rest now because when you get here you're gonna keep me and mommy up all night...after all you're a Grimes. I can't wait to meet you." He lightly kissed the area just abover her navel before pulling her shirt back in place.  
Michonne released a heart warming laugh. Rick looked like the happiest man on earth sitting there talking to her barely swollen belly.

Michonne didn't know if it was the hormones or not but she felt a tears start form and one fell from her eye. For one of the first times since she had lost herself in this world she felt fully content and whole. Her and Rick had a home, their kids were  
fed, they were safe under their own rule, she was in love with her soul mate and together they would be welcoming a baby into their family. Rick reached upward with his calloused hand and wiped the lone tear that had escaped Michonnes beautiful face.  
He didn't ask or say anything. He just held on to her hips hugging her gently as she stood between his legs fighting to control her emotions.

Michonnes hands started to move toward his chest and she began to stare down into his eyes slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Desire swirled within her. Her deep brown eyes sparked with lust as if a flame had been lit. Rick knew that look and he could feel  
his bulge start to rise against the zipper of his jeans. After fully ridding Rick of his shirt and tossing it on the floor, Michonne bent down passionately kissing him and massaging the curls at the base of his neck. Rick moved to kick off his boots  
when Michonne dropped to her knees on their bedroom floor removing his boots and reaching to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his jeans. Rick was in a sitting position on the side of the bed with his jeans open while Michonne sat on her knees between  
his legs rubbing her hands up and down the sides of his torso. Rick inched up to fully take off his pants. He lifted his body up just enough to free himself and Michonne help him remove the rest of his clothes while hungrily staring at his manhood.

Rick was now fully naked sitting on the bed. He slid his hands under Michonnes top gently massaging and twirling her swollen nipples as they began to sloppily tongue kiss. Rick sucked on Michonnes plump lips and he felt the moisture from his pre cum drip  
onto his stomach as his erection grew. Michonne could feel the wetness began to pool in her panties as the heat in the room rose between the two lovers. Michonne removed her bra and shirt not allowing Rick to move or shift their position. Ricks dick  
was so hard that Michonne could feel it pressed between them when he leaned forward to deepen their kiss.

In the middle of their kiss Michonne asked Rick to lay back onto the bed. As soon as he broke their kiss to lay down his dick sprang up right near Michonnes face as she greedily eyed and admired his girth. Michonnes lips were around Ricks penis head and  
she immediately began softly nibbling around the mushroom shaped tip. Her hands raked and skimmed up his thighs, along his stomach and across his broad chest. Michonne slid Ricks penis fully into her mouth as her tongue lapped hungrily along his shaft  
in a even speed. Rick shifted placing his feet in a more even position while trying not to bust his load from that tongue trick Michonne had just done. Rick tried not to loudly moan but his this woman and her mouth would be the death of him. Michonne  
loved pleasing her sexy cowboy and his moans only spurred her on.

Michonne slowed her rhythm and began to suck Rick up in a circular motion twisting her mouth up and down on his length until she could feel the thick head of his cock hitting her throat. Rick started to squirm and buck from her pleasuring him while using  
her hands to massage his thighs and hold him somewhat still on the bed. The room was filled with his deep southern accent belting out curse words..."fuck Chonne...God...shit baby" was all that echoed inside the room along with the smacking and slurping  
sounds that came from Michonnes mouth swallowing and gulping his penis deep into her throat.

Rick couldn't take much more so he swiftly sat up. He started to pump up and down gently fucking Michonnes mouth with his elongated dick. She looked into his eyes and held on to his hips as Rick hissed and moaned while thrusting. His savage ministrations  
made Michonnes pussy so wet that she had practically soiled her panties. Michonne lifted her head releasing Ricks cock with a slight pop of her lips. Rick was so turned on from the head his woman was giving him that he stopped moving and grabbed a  
handful of her locs near the back of her head-he softly tugging on them and her chin tilted upward. She looked so sexy and beautiful with her thick and gently tender lips covered in wetness from both of their juices. Rick began to lick and nibble  
all over her face. Anywhere his tongue could land-her cheek, mouth, lips, and exposed neck area taste so sweet and he could feel his dick began to twitch.

Rick released Michonnes hair and she sat higher up on her knees placing his dick between her swollen and heavy breast. His penis was covered in juices from her mouth and his pre cum which lubricated her skin as Rick begin to move thrust his dick between  
her breast. She held her dark nipples together to cocoon his penis and envelope his entire shaft. He fucked her breast while moaning and savagely grunting which each thrust he took. Before Michonne, Rick had never experienced sex like this. Sex with  
Michonne was something that was inexplicable and could not be placed into words. The emotional connection and raw passion they had together was out of this world. Michonne ignited something in him that sometimes almost made him feel animalistic and  
hungry for her body.

Rick continued to fuck Michonnes beautiful dark breast. He slid his thumb into Michonnes mouth as he continued to swirl and thrust his dick between her breast. She stared deeply into his alluring blue eyes as he pumped his hips up and down while suckling  
on his fingers. Ricks entire body felt like it was a live wire. Michonne took her hands and cupped his balls feeling the tightness as she tugged and played with his swollen sac. Ricks breathing began to shallow and his body started to tremble.

Michonne tucked her chin forward so that she could lick the tip of his penis as it poked in and out between her breast each time he thrust. Rick could feel himself about to become undone. He suddenly growled deep within his chest strangling out incoherent  
words "...Mich...yes...Fuck...aghh...". Instantly he felt a surge throughout his entire body as his orgasm tightened his muscles and his toes curled. His thick white cum shot out of his dick rapidly as Michonne quickly bent forward catching it both  
between her breast and in her mouth enjoying the taste and feel of Ricks hot seed.

Rick needed a minute to breathe and regain his composure before sitting up. One look at Michonne covered in his juices with her dark skin glowing and he was ready to give her multiple mind blowing orgasms. He sat up to reach down between her legs when  
she rose and said, "Right now we need to get cleaned up babe, the kids will be home in about 2 hours and we have to get dinner ready." Rick stood up a little wobbly at first and followed Michonne into the bathroom slightly pouting but feeling entirely  
sated. Michonne started the shower and got in. Rick grabbed their towels and entered the shower behind her. One look at her glistening luscious ass under the shower water and he had made up mind. He wasn't going to let her one up him today. Not this  
time...he licked his lips thinking of all the different ways he could have her within two hours. Michonne noticed the grin plastered on his face and said, "what's so funny? Spill it." They both looked down just as he began to feel his dick stir and  
grow. "I'm going to have my dessert before dinner" was all that he said before stepping under the shower water with his queen.

* * *

Thanks you all for the reviews! I am honestly floored by the responses. I appreciate every single reader and value your feedback.

I had some trouble uploading this chapter because the app kept freezing. I think that I may start to get these updates out from a computer. Hope you enjoy this new chapter exploring more Richonne love and life.


End file.
